1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer mount carrier rack and, more particularly, to a assemblytype carrier rack having a plurality of shelves, which completed carrier rack can accommodate various kinds of OA instrument, and can be folded up upon transportation/ storage to reduce the dimensions and volume of the disassembled carrier rack. Each of the shelves are disposed in a vertically spaced relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rack which can place some kinds of OA instrument on its own shelves in a stacked condition, enables a combination between a computer, CRT, a printer and some other things to be laid out vertically, so that such rack has been widely used due to a merit of occupying less space and effectiveness in operations. A conventional rack generally comprises a few of shelves mounted within an elongated frame structure whose lower portion is flared, and carrier wheels (casters) equipped at the bottom of the frame structure. Besides, some racks including table panels on which key boards are mounted, are available. This kind of table panel is set to be mounted on the intermediate portion of the frame structure and projects from the front face of the rack structure. There can be also seen another rack, having a disassembly structure permitting the table panel to be accommodated within side frames.
Regarding to the sale styles in market of multishelf racks, two kinds of racks are available in the market. That is to say, one is a prefabricated rack and the other is rack parts to be fabricated by a user. In the latter case, the user assembles a rear frame structure and side frame structures by screw fasteners with using the tools. The former racks, which have been already assembled in the form of multi-shelf type upon sales distribution, are not only bulky during storage or in the route of market, but also have difficulty in delivering them to the user. On the other hand, the rack which needs to assemble each of components by the user often requires the exclusive tools for assembling them. In addition, it has further problems to be solved, including such tedious work as assembling a number of parts and the consumption of time required for assembling operations. Similar to the above case, when the rack has been disused, the tedious operations for disassembling the carrier rack has to be taken and it is necessary to prepare a storing space for the disassembled rack components.